Azul, carmesí
by ShinobuRei
Summary: Resumen: "Mi nombre es Yuri Katsuki, un Omega de clase alta que ha sido vendido al heredero de la familia Nikiforov, el cual parece despreciarme. ¿Lo peor de todo? solo tengo un mes para enamorarlo... Esto será mucho mas difícil de lo que pensé." Vikturi, JJXYuri, JJXYurio mención del OtaYuri.


Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Yuri On Ice no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Kubo Sensei.

Advertencias: Romance homoerotico, si no es de su agrado no lean. Lenguaje y acciones no aptos para menores de edad y mención de lenguaje sexual explícito. Posible violencia sexual más adelante.

Resumen: "Mi nombre es Yuri Katsuki, un Omega de clase alta que ha sido vendido al heredero de la familia Nikiforov, el cual parece despreciarme y lo peor de todo es que solo tengo un mes para enamorarlo, esto será mucho mas difícil de lo que pensé." Vikturi, JJXYuri, JJXYurio mención del OtaYuri.

* * *

 **Azul, Carmesí.**

.

.

.

Capitulo 1:

Era mi cumpleaños 16 cuando me hicieron subir al escenario por primera vez.

Fui preparado con cuidado y dedicación como si yo fuera una pieza de arte costosa, aunque hasta cierto punto, mi realidad no estaba tan lejos de aquello: Había llegado el momento de pagar todo lo que habían hecho por mi cuando me rescataron de un país completamente desconocido.

Les explicare un poco el mejor el panorama:

Mi nombre es Yuri Katsuki, soy un Omega que fui abandonado a la edad de cinco años en uno de los callejones de Rusia y encontrado inconsciente –según me explicaron- y casi con una hipotermia que pudo haberme matado en un oscuro callejón. Si les soy sincero, yo no recuerdo con claridad el asunto, de hecho, mi mente parece haber olvidado y bloqueado aquella memoria y probablemente eso es lo mejor.

Fui salvado por la familia Leroy, la cual actúa bajo las sombras en Rusia y con cautela en el resto del mundo. No puedo decir que fui maltratado o que algo me ha faltado, es todo lo contrario: esta familia me ha dado la educación requerida y nunca se me fue negado algo material ¿la única condición? Al cumplir mis 16 años, gracias a mi condición de Omega sería vendido al mejor postor para crear lazos y si era necesario actuar como espía y para beneficio de la familia que me había salvado de la muerte.

Actualmente la familia Leroy tiene un solo heredero, su nombre es Jean-Jacques Leroy, conocido como J.J por la mayoría. Se ha decidido también, que si esta noche no se logra un contrato como es requerido, yo estaré a sus servicios hasta que Yurio, un chico Rubio de apenas 14 años es preparado para él.

Yurio es de esos chicos Omega que llegan a este lugar luego de los doce años y que terminan siendo imposibles de domesticar porque es un ser humano que pelea por su libertad con uñas y dientes. Quiero creer que algún día llegara el día en que Yurio se dé por vencido y acepte que este es el único camino que le queda.

Somos Omegas, somos lo que la sociedad moderna denomina como "objeto" y que, sin un Alfa o un apellido respetable a nuestro lado, no valemos nada. Por cierto, en este lugar te educan para dejar tu propia voluntad y entregársela a quien se convertirá en tu amo o acompañante de turno según se realice el contrato.

En conclusión, bajo el pretexto de un nuevo espectáculo, seré expuesto junto a otros jóvenes como "joyas" preciadas por la familia Leroy. No tengo queja en eso, pero tampoco tengo una gran expectativa de lo que pueda pasar.

Somos denominados por categorías según nuestras condiciones y atributos, así como existen Omegas de alto nivel, existen Omegas de bajo nivel que no son útiles, así que pueden denominarnos como _"lo mejor de lo peor"_ yo soy un Omega de alto nivel y por lo tanto las expectativas de los Leroy están puestas en conseguir un pez gordo esta noche.

Me colocaron el vestuario designado. Se trata de un Kimono rojo y negro adornado con incrustaciones de cristal, pienso que es una táctica que funcionará, este vestuario es diferente a todos los que he visto en el pasado, imagino también que quieren resaltar el hecho de que soy japonés y lo excéntrico que sería tenerme en sus manos. Suspiro, Mila se encarga de acomodar mi cabello negro hacía atrás y coloca una peineta plateada con flores de cristal y pequeños cascabeles que lucen a juego con el Kimono. Me tiñen las uñas de rojo carmesí y delinean y pintan mis ojos con la intención de hacer resaltar mis orbes castaños, el maquillaje apenas se nota, fue un delineado fino y unas sombras que apenas y se hacen visibles, el brillo en mis labios es puesto como un toque final y un abanico negro me he es entregado.

Mis labios tiemblan, Mila me entrega una pequeña sonrisa y la respondo con sutileza. Ella es la encargada de nuestra preparación y ropa y sobre todo de apoyarnos cuando más lo necesitamos, justo como yo lo necesito en esta ocasión.

Una puerta se abre frente a mí.

Camino con sutileza entre la gente reunida en el gran salón de los Leroy, mis hombros estas descubiertos y mis piernas se exponen lo suficiente en cada paso que doy. La gente queda enmudecida, sé que me observan de arriba abajo y no solo a mí, los jóvenes que entran detrás de mi corren con la misma suerte. J.J nos espera, me entrega la mano para subir a su lado.

—Damas y caballeros, les presentó a Yuri… La estrella más brillante de los Leroy y de esta noche—Anuncia J.J y besa mi mano, su contacto con mi piel es cálido, hago una ligera reverencia ante sus palabras y acciones y en pocos segundos las luces se apagan.

Mi corazón golpea con fuerza cuando la música comienza, mis labios tiemblan por segunda vez detrás del abanico negro, demuestran el nerviosismo que mi cuerpo no puede. Es frustrante, pero no hay opción.

La música y las luces son tenues y hermosas, se sincronizan a mis movimientos, se mueven al ritmo de un sutil baile que he estado ensayando día y noche. Debo aceptar que es más difícil de que lo pensé que sería, pero eso no me detiene para demostrar ese Yuri erótico que fue creado. Deslizo ambas manos por mi cuello, alzo mi cabeza y recorro mis costados con tranquilidad. Mila es una bailarina profesional, he aprendido de la mejor y lo corroboro cuando observo los ojos de todos puestos en mi cuerpo cuando el kimono revela un poco más de piel gracias a mis movimientos.

Mis dedos se deslizan por mis labios y la música culmina, J.J llega a mi lado y me ayuda a bajar con tranquilidad, sus labios se acercan a mi oído y susurra con su grave voz unas palabras que ya me esperaba escuchar:

—Deseo que seas para mi…—Susurra, mis labios dibujan una sonrisa.

—Eso no será hoy…—Después de todo, estaba tan seguro de mí mismo que, esa noche conseguiría un contrato pasará lo que pasará, era lo esperado ¿no?

—Pero Yuri…—Insiste el más alto con un tono de queja, siempre me ha causado algo de gracia como a J.J a pesar de ser el futuro heredero le son negados este tipo de caprichos por sus padres, pero es normal ya que _maltratar_ la mercancía no es correcto.

—Jean— La voz del padre de J.J llega a nuestros oídos, rio de forma disimulada y cubro mi rostro con el abanico, el patriarca de los Leroy le dará una reprimenda a su hijo, de eso estoy seguro, pero sin esperármelo, el mayor toma mi mano y la besa con galantería. El señor Leroy siempre ha sido y será un caballero, algo frio, pero un caballero que cuida nuestra integridad por el bien de ambas partes. —Yuri… Este hombre, Yakov ha firmado un contrato con nosotros en nombre de su familia.

Ante sus palabras mis ojos se dirigen al hombre que está a su lado, es un hombre de semblante duro y viejo, de hecho, fácilmente podría ser mi abuelo, pero no puedo quejarme, no tengo derecho a hacerlo.

—Es un honor—Afirmo con una pequeña sonrisa. No estoy nada contento con esto, pero si este hombre ha sido el que más ha ofrecido por mí y ha garantizado los mejores lazos e influencias para los Leroy, no puedo negarme.

—Si no hay más que aclarar, el resto de los detalles se verá en la junta del próximo mes, así como el cierre del contrario final—Mi comprador habla, el padre de J.J asiente. Jean se ve inconforme con esto y no lo culpo, yo también lo estoy, esperaba algo mucho mejor, pero ¡resignación Yuri! resignación… Le extiendo mi mano para que la tome, pero Yakov solo me mira y alza la ceja como si no entendiera nada— ¿costaste tanto dinero y no puedes ni caminar por ti mismo? — Me reclama, parpadeo y sin entender sus acciones y palabras lo sigo sin cuestionar más.

.

.

.

—No lo quiero… ¡llévatelo Yakov! — La voz de un albino resuena en la habitación, no comprendo que está pasando, no lo he hecho desde que me fue informado que no sería Yakov con quien estaría- cosa que fue un alivio para mí- si no que mi deber era servirle y estar al lado del futuro heredero de una rama importante de la mafia Rusia: La familia Nikiforov.

—Vitya—Yakov está intentando convencerlo, pero parece en vano —al menos dale una oportunidad— ¿una oportunidad? ¿quien se creen que soy? Suspiro y trato de calmarme, soy un Omega criado a la perfección para complacer a cualquier persona y ahora un loco de cabello largo que parece hippie me está rechazando sin conocerme ¿es esta la futura cabeza de los Nikiforov?

—Si me permite...—Trato de hablar, pero es inútil.

—No te permito—El albino ha alzado su voz y yo agacho mi rostro avergonzado.

—Viktor… Es una orden de tu padre—reafirma Yakov, a mis oídos llega el ruido del chasqueo de dientes del de cabellos largos.

Sus ojos azules se clavan en mi cuerpo fijamente, siento un estremecimiento de los pies a la cabeza, levanto el rostro para encontrarme con un semblante que me mira con molestia.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —Me pregunta. Tragó saliva y contesto de forma firme:

—Yuri… Yuri Katsuki.

Soy Yuri Katsuki, un Omega de clase alta que ha sido vendido al heredero de la familia Nikiforov, el cual parece despreciarme y lo peor de todo es que solo tengo un mes para enamorarlo.

Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé.

Continuara…

* * *

 **Adivinen ¿quién debería de estar actualizando el fanfic de Ávalon y no lo ha hecho por empezar otro fanfic? Sí, yo. ¡Me doy vergüenza! Pero juro que es muy difícil tener las ideas y no escribirlas, ah… aprovecho mis vacaciones lo mejor que puedo, pero ya tengo en mente otros one shot de Haikyuu y algunas ideas que estoy segura no podre escribir. Justo ayer pensaba que no debo tener más estos impulsos y lo digo porque hace dos días tuve uno que me orillo a escribir un TenTsukki, soy una pecadora sucia. Aclaro que este fanfic sera corto y los caps serán cortos también de entre mil y 1500 palabras por actualización a diferencia de otros que van de las 2 mil a las 3 mil.**

 **Siempre me gusta salir del canon, es como que algo que no puedo evitar por que me llaman la atención otras tramas y otros personajes, como este fue un impulso de idiotez no fue beteado, disculpen los errores de antemano.**

 **Les dedico este fanfic con amor a todos.**

 **Si quieren buscarme en facebook me encuentran como Fanfic Shinobu rei.**


End file.
